Bending is Officially Obsolete
by Envyforme
Summary: The Equalists have gained control of some state-of-the-art technology. With technology advancing rapidly, bending is officially becoming Obsolete. However, one individual could save Republic City from Amon's Grasp with an fantastic Discovery. RATED M.
1. The History of the Child

I was born into this world, as a fire bender. My Grandpa was killed by the avatar in the 100 year war. My dad, was killed by an earth bender while my mom was pregnant. This drastic event left us in the streets. My family was almost no more. Just me and my mom, to survive in the streets of republic city. We barely lived, my mom however met this one man named Amon, and he changed my life, and hers completely.

He offered us money, food and shelter, out of the streets of Republic City. He was a really strange man, but we got along with him. My mom did laundry for him, and became his servant, I didn't do much, I was just four years old at the time. I just helped my mom around Amon's mansion. Amon told me he got his mansion from his friend Sato, and he told me one day he was going to change the world, and I was going to help him. I didn't know really what he meant, but I just went along with it. However, one day changed everything.

I went outside to play with a friend when I was five, and some police satomobiles passed over to Amon's mansion. Scared about my mom, I started running the long 3 blocks back, which seemed like hours. After roughly 10 minutes, I was there, to see the mansion burnt down, and my mom, nowhere to be seen.

Amon took me to a place very far away, I was scared, lonely, and frightened. He told me, my mom started a fire with her firebending and killed herself in the house fire. And things were going to change.

Around 2 weeks later, I found a newspaper article in the trash in Amon's house. The words 'AVATAR FOUND' were labeled on the newspaper. Amon saw me looking at this, and started beating me, screaming at me through his mask. He called me a 'Fire-asshole' and 'world destroyer.' Next thing I remembered, he put his hand on my face, and this sudden surge went through my body. Scars formed on my chest, fine symbols underneath my belly-button. I heard words of 'Sorry lord' and 'Forgive me' from Amon. Next thing I knew, I woke up on the streets next to a farm.

I awoke, scared, frightened, and dazed, I could barely walk. I saw a house on the distant farm. I started walking to it, falling and stumbling over everything. Soon, I saw the door to a house. Before I could knock, I fainted. And I thought I was going to die.

I awoke again, laying on the bed, a middle aged man looking at my scars on my chest and stomach. He told me how he found me at his front porch, and how he was going to take great care of me. His words sounded so caring and soft. I knew I was at a proper place. A place I could call home.

Over the next ten years, I learned more about Amon, he showed up in the newspaper twice. People called him 'mysterious' and 'mad.' Jeffery, the person that found me, put me in an engineering school. I learned about the famous Satomobile that was made, and how to use basic engineering skills to my advantage. Soon, we learned about gears, and even how to forge metal into new inventions. At the age of 14, I thought of an idea, of taking a projectile-type bullet and similar gears to 'Shoot' the bullet at amazing speeds. My teacher told me I was crazy, but told me I could do what whatever my heard desired.

At the age of 15, I graduated from engineering school, Jeffery, saved up enough money to get me my own forge. From there, I crafted my own inventions. I made Jeffery a device that can separate the cotton fibers from cotton. Now he didn't need to hire people to do it. Jeffery made a load of money off of it.

When I was 16 was when my idea set sailed. I was able to take a type of powder that fire benders used in the 100 year war and put it into a slim barrel I forged. I put a small, forged projectile into the barrel and used a spark to ignite the powder. Next thing I remember, the projectile fired at amazing speeds, much like a cannon, but caused much greater destruction for its size. I was amazed. I called the invention the 'Gun.'

However, news leaked out to others within our village. People wanted to see the Gun in action, and I became popular really fast. People helped me out, I was soon able to make a revolver type of weapon at the age of 17. The weapon became so deadly though, me and Jeffery had to move to a secret location, because HE attacked.

I thought I would never see him again. He left these scars on my chest, and killed my mom. Him and his so called 'Equalists' came and destroyed everything me and Jeffery had accomplished. He told us that the weapon was too powerful for both benders and mankind to use. If put into the wrong hands, the world would go corrupt. Me and Jeffery were able to get away from Amon, because Jeffery knew minor earth bending skills. In the process though, Amon took his powers. I saw it with my own eyes.

I flashbacked to that day. That day destroyed everything. My minor experience in firebending, and everything else. My conscious told me that I was the first person he took his bending away from. For my Mom, and Jeffery, I vowed to take down Amon. And I won't stop until he is dead.

Over the last 4 years, I made a new forge from scratch. Re-made the blueprints to the weapons, and even made a weapon that you can feed ammunition to. I tested it on bronze. The projectiles passed right through it. Same with iron. Steel however was another story. Jeffery told me of Titanium, an light-weight metal that benders cannot even bend with. He got me a hold of some samples, and I was then able to penetrate the most commonly-used war metal in all of the United Republic of Nations.

I called this invention the STT-18. The Revolver type device I officially named the PTT-16. One year later, I made a portable, fully automatic version of the STT-18. However, the smaller projectiles cannot go through steel because of this, I used lead to make the bullets, and it was a great different.

After my inventions were completed, I needed to learn how to be better in combat. Jeffery used the rest of his money and hired a former metal bender from Republic City. He taught me self defense, how to jump great distances, And even combat water, air, and fire benders. Using these skills and my portable weapons I have created, I could possibly be the strongest being in the United Republic of Nations.

I needed a purpose though. Then, I heard about Amon's war against Republic City, Jeffery told me how he took away the bending powers of multiple people, how terrible of a stance Republic City is in, and most importantly, how they were winning. I came to this conclusion. Technology has advanced, and bending has officially become obsolete.

"Kai, I've received news that the Equalists have taken control of the bending arena. Chief Bei Fong's army couldn't even stand a chance." Jeffrey, now at the age of 42, walk in on alert. He was starting to get some grey hair blending in with his black hair, but his body was still extremely strong. He still towered over everyone standing at 6'3. He easily could give anyone an extremely tough match.

"Thank you Jeffery. I have heard from the radio. I don't want either side to get a hold of these weapons of destruction, but if Amon wins, the world will be in peril. Start packing your bags. We are heading to Republic City in the morning."


	2. Learning About the Avatar

I had a choice, to either let Amon rule and win, or bring a weapon so powerful, it could possibly kill a human in seconds if it hits the right spot. Despite how powerful Republic City's army is, they don't stand a chance with the technology boom of the century. Myself being included in this. The Equalists have gained control of extremely powerful weapons, weapons that make bending obsolete.

"Are you ready Jeffrey?" I looked at the earth bender in the eyes while he was loading up the cargo into the station wagon, his green eyes reflecting the sunlight. I can tell he looked about ready. His grey-black hair dancing in the wind.

"Yea Kai, I suppose so." He responded back. His voice still sounding the same exact way when he found me, soft and caring. "Aren't you worried about him and his gang attacking again?"

"Not really." I responded securely. "Amon's forces are mainly in the city. The only time we have to be on high alert is when we get closer to the city. If we find any metal benders on the way there, we should ask for a transport."

"They would think we are crazy! They would confiscate everything we have worked on!" Jeffrey's voice took a drastic turn from soft to secure.

"True. I guess we would have to just go along as it is. You have your backup hidden in secure?"

"Yes, I do, right here." He pulled up his shirt and showed the STT-48. One of the only two in existence. The revolving chamber sparked in the sunlight, and the wooden handle was just in a seconds reach. Secure but due able, the weapon was easy to grab but hard to lose.

"Alright then we are off!" I yelled as we both climbed into the station wagon. Our Ostrich Horse took the lead, as it set off. I never noticed how unique the Ostrich Horse looked like. Jeff calls him Bobby, a name his wife said she might like to use if they ever had children. Jeff never tells me what happened to her, just talking about her brings tears to her eyes.

We went on through the farmland. Bobby brought us to villages to restock, and we built camps to get rest, at least one of watching to be sure we were not being followed. Republic city was a devastating 8 days away when going by station wagon. Comparing to everyone else, we are going old school, most people have satomobiles nowadays. The country was long and beautiful, and I didn't get bored one bit look at its remarkable detail.

One day though, when we were around 3 days away from Republic City, I started wondering who we would meet, the first person was the Avatar, but chances are she would be too busy to hear us out. After thinking more about her though, I thirsted knowledge about her. I wanted to know what she is like and how she acts. That way if I ever did meet her, I would know how to deal with her. The best person I could ask was Jeffrey, seeing all he did was listen to the radio and read the paper.

"Jeffrey?" I paused, not finishing my sentence.

"Whats up Kai?" He asked he paused. "Cat caught your tounge?" Jeffrey always liked to joke around for a specific reason. He never acted like my father either. Rather he was more like a brother than anything. I could talk to him about anything, we could sit back, listen to the radio, and have some beers. He wouldn't care.

"I want to know about the Avatar. Just in case we run into her." I responded to Jeffrey's joke seriously. I wanted to take this likely. Not a time to be joking around. We can do that for another two days.

"Ah, Korra you mean?"

"Yeah, if thats her name, then I would like to know."

"Haha.. I see. Too much in the workshop to actually learn something outside of the school eh? Alright, I know a lot about her through reading reports and stuff." His tone changed from a goofy tone to a serious type tone. He slowed down Bobby, the Horse Ostrich too, so he can hear me better. Bobby was always extremely loud when at a steady pace, so we constantly have to slow him down. "Well, she is a feisty one by reports. She was born in the southern water tribe as well. And.."

"Ah, so a water bender..." I interrupted, trying to imagine what it would be like to live in the cold all the time.

"Don't interrupt. Like I said, she is feisty and a decent bender for each category. Nowhere near perfect though, but it gets the job done. " He paused to slow down Bobby even more, and to get a breath of air. " Shes really impatient and likes things to go her way. She isn't afraid of anything either. A very adamant person by the sounds of it."

I didn't bother to respond back. I just stood there wondering what she looked like. Obviously more on the taller side, seeing she is a water bender. Probably well-built too if she isn't afraid of anything. I'm took a guess at long, brown hair and blue eyes. Probably doesn't like to be your average everyday girl either. I took a guess too that dealing with someone like her would be a little more difficult if we came across her, seeing she always gets her way.

"The chances of seeing her too are zero to none though. Bare that in mind" Jeffrey interrupted my train of thought. I stared at him, his expression turned serious. "She's on a full plate with Amon, training, and the Fire Ferrets."

"Well then, we will take baby steps then, I grantee we will at least see her." I replied. I really wanted to meet her. Not many people meet the Avatar, despite how obsolete bending is though.

"Hopefully so. Until then, let's keep moving. We are about two days away. The faster the better. I am starting to get bored!"


End file.
